Life's Nightmare
by BitterSweetCourage
Summary: Upon her creation, she had sworn to protect her daughter from the evil of the world. Now upon her daughter's wedding, she sought to keep her daughter from marrying a life's nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

Purple swirled along with blue and black as the sun disappeared behind the stars and the moon.

Her cloak swayed with the wind that trailed down her spine and circled around her before leaving her with a giggle.

Her hair stuck to her face as it sucked in the sweat from her skin. Her gloves were tattered and her boots were worn out.

She could barely hold her breath let alone breathe.

Blood trailed down her arm as a wave of water rushed to her slamming her back to the ground.

"One flash of light was enough to get you weak?"

"Pathetic."

She cursed under her breath, pushing herself up and throwing herself toward the left.

There were two of them. The third had given her a fight and almost managed to kill her if it hadn't been for her quick thinking. She barely managed to defeat the third one when the other two ambushed her on her way to the town.

Now she was stuck in the forest with two bounty hunters who wanted to turn her in for money that wouldn't even reach their hands before they would lay on the ground dead.

"One more fight dear?"

She growled.

.


	2. Chapter 2

The trees swayed as a strong gust of wind blew by them cracking them into pieces.

Sakura pushed herself against the trunk of a tree and caught a kunai lunched at her with the sheath of her sword. She grabbed it and swung it back to where it came from.

She launched herself to the right avoiding being hit by another gust of wind and ran forward away from the attackers that chased after her.

She turned kicking one of them in the gut before turning and cartwheeled herself out of the others aim, hiding behind another tree.

She bit her thumb and traced a symbol on her arm.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," the hunter sang.

She laughed at him as his voice broke towards the end of his tune and gracefully dodged a barrage of kunai. Sakura reached into her holster and pulled out a smoke bomb.

She launched in front of her catching the hunter of guard.

The hunter looked around the smoke, narrowing his eyes, searching for his prey. He caught a flash of light glowing in the misty veil before his body suddenly dropped to the floor. The sensation of it turning that to of a boulder dropped on his shoulders.

He heard strong steps running to him before he punched, his neck breaking at the impact and send flying.

Sakura breathe in quickly feeling her body ache at the sudden breach of chakra and dropped to the floor.

She barely managed to catch herself and weakly stood up, looking at her surroundings as the smoke cleared.

She had one more hunter left before she could fully relax.

The hunter watched from on top the trees like a hawk, calculating her every move.

Sakura turned left, right, looked up and send a stream of chakra down to the ground searching for the hunter.

She bent down and quickly shooting a kunai to her top right and dove to side as the hunter came at her. She dodged his attacks one after the other making sure to count her steps as she did and when the hunter plunged the sword into her arm she moved to the side as the man was sent flying into a torrent of water.

Her arm began to glow brightly as the sword pulled itself out and wound healed by itself. She heard footstep behind her and leaned against the tree at her side, slowly lifting her arm up and letting her summon re-enter her body.

Sakura sighed letting her body fall and rested her head on the trunk of the tree and closed her eyes.

.

Her body felt light.

There was a ticking sound coming from underneath her.

Strange, she thought feeling the water around her slowly draining out and leaving her now alone in the darkness.

She could hear voices coming from outside.

How could voices exist where she was.

There was tap and it echoed throughout the emptiness.

Tap.

She opened her eyes and closed them tight at the piercing sensation that enveloped her head.

Tap.

She clenched her eyes shut.

"Hello."

Chills ran through her body at the sound of the voice and she opened her eyes as quickly as she could.

There standing before her was a young girl, staring with a curious look, and a smile.

There was something about that look that brought some ease to her.

.

Ayame looked at child inside the container and smiled weakly feeling horrible at the sight of such a young life being locked up inside one of her father's experimentation labs.

She tapped at the glass once and she child opened her eyes. Just as fast a she had opened them she closed them and Ayame tapped on the glass once more this time she spoke, "Hello."

The child opened her eyes at in imaginable speed and this action send shivers throughout Ayame's body.

They stared at each other one looking into blue while the other looked into bright red.


End file.
